Cenarius
Brama Sothann, Sanktuarium Malorne'a, Góra Hyjal, Ziemie Ognia | Status = Aktywny | Stanowisko = Pan Lasu, Najwyższy Druid, Obrońca Szmaragdowego Snu, Druidyczny półbóg Zagajników | Rodzina = Elune (matka) Malorne (ojciec) "Centaury", Remulos, Zaetar, Ordanus (synowie) Celebras (wnuk) Cavindra (wnuczka) "Driady" (córki) liczni potomkowie wśród Centaurów i Pół-jeleni | Mentorzy = Ysera | Uczniowie = Malfurion (thero'shan) Xarantaur }} Pan Lasu Cenarius jest bóstwem patronującym wszystkim druidom i jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych półbogów w Azeroth. Biografia 'Narodziny i Dzieci' Jako syn Elune, bogini księżyca, i półboga Malorne'a, Cenarius odziedziczył silną więź ze światem Azeroth i jego stworzeniami. W kulturze taurenów funkcjonuje mit o jego narodzinach. Elune wydała na świat Cenariusa, lecz przekazała go na wychowanie Malorne'owi, gdyż ten był stworzeniem bliższym śmiertelników niż ona. Narodziny Cenariusa odbiły się szerokim echem w Szmaragdowym Śnie, a Ysera szybko się nim zainteresowała. Prowadząc go do Snu, nauczyła go wielu tajemnic i stała się kimś na kształt przybranej matki. Charakter ich relacji wprowadził w błąd wiele starszych ras Azeroth, które sądziły, że Ysera jest matką Cenariusa. Malorne, który pozostawał w bliskich stosunkach zarówno z Elune, jak i Yserą, wiedział, że nie będzie mógł odpowiednio zadbać o swego syna, jednak miłość Ysery była tak wielka, że przygarnęła go pod swoje skrzydła. Zaszczepiła w nim miłość do bujnych lasów zielonego królestwa smoczycy. Często można go było spotkać galopującego przez nieskończone ścieżki snów, strzegącego Azeroth i jego stworzeń lub po prostu patrzącego, co może się stać w przyszłości. Jako owoc połączenia niebios z ziemią, półbóg wyrósł na potężną i sprytną istotę. Po Malornie odziedziczył wiele władzy nad naturą. Dał początek licznemu potomstwu. Jego córki to zwiewne driady, podczas gdy synowie to mądrzy Strażnicy Zagajnika lub po prostu "strażnicy", w tym Strażnik Remulos, Ordanus i Zaetar. Według legendy nocnych elfów, centaury są bękartami Cenariusa, jednak inne legendy mówią, że powstały ze związku Zaetara i księżniczki Theradras. Brann Miedziobrody sądzi, że magnataury również mają jakieś powiązania z Cenariusem. Półbóg utrzymuje bliskie stosunki z nocnymi elfami lecz nigdy nie powiedział dlaczego. Taureni wierzą, że spośród wszystkich śmiertelnych ras, Cenarius najpierw zwrócił się ku nim i właśnie ich, jako pierwszych nauczył drogi druidyzmu. Przez niezliczone wieki, przed rozpoczęciem spisywania dziejów, pomagali mu chronić naturalną równowagę świata. Nethaera sugeruje, że jest to jedynie pogląd przedstawiany przez taurenów i nie zgadza się z wizją nocnych elfów. 'Nocne Elfy' Gdy nocne elfy rozwinęły się na brzegach Studni Wieczności, z ciekawości zaprzyjaźnili się z wieloma potężnymi istotami, w tym z Cenariusem. Półbóg spędził między nimi wiele czasu, nauczając ich o świecie. Pod jego przewodnictwem elfy wykształciły silną więź z żywymi lasami starożytnego Kalimdoru i doceniły wagę harmonicznej równowagi natury. Z czasem nocne elfy zaczęły jednak coraz bardziej skłaniać się ku kosmicznej energii Studni. Co więcej, intensywny wzrost populacji doprowadził do powstania nowych budynków i dróg. Zniknęły wielkie połacie lasu. Ciche puszcze ustąpiły miejsca ruchliwym miastom, a wielkie drzewa zostały przemienione, by mogły lepiej służyć za mieszkania nocnych elfów. Ich więź z naturą słabła. Nocne elfy powoli zapominały o naukach półboga, a Cenarius smucił się, że jego praca poszła na marne. Niechętnie opuścił ziemie nocnych elfów. Postanowił uszanować ich wybór, chociaż się z nim nie zgadzał. Cenarius wycofał się w dzikie ostępy świata i tak długo unikał śmiertelników, że ci zaczęli wątpić w jego istnienie. 'Pierwszy Druid' thumb|Cenarius naucza Malfuriona, Illidana i Tyrande Tysiąclecia później, młody Malfurion Stormrage natrafił na liczne legendy dotyczące Cenariusa. Nocny elf zawsze kochał naturę, chociaż jego bracia dawno porzucili wszelkie zainteresowanie tym tematem. Podzielił się zasłyszanymi opowieściami ze swoim bratem Illidanem oraz ich przyjaciółką Tyrande Whisperwind. Trójka zdecydowała, że poszukiwania Cenariusa mogą być ekscytującą przygodą, chociaż nawet oni wątpili w jego istnienie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a rośliny i zwierzęta Azeroth doniosły Cenariusowi o tej niecodziennej kompanii. Zaskoczony i zaintrygowany półbóg odnalazł nocne elfy i zajrzał w ich serca. W Malfurionie zauważył wielką szansę, która zaprzątnęła umysł Cenariusa. Śmiech trójki ucichł, gdy nagle Cenarius wyłonił się z gęstego zagajnika. Przedstawił się i zaoferował, że nauczy ich sztuki druidyzmu, a oni chętnie na to przystali. Malfurion okazał się zdolnym uczniem, podczas gdy jego brat był niezgrabny i niecierpliwy. Z kolei Tyrande już wcześniej wstąpiła jako nowicjuszka do zakonu Sióstr Elune i ponad wszystko była poświęcona bogini księżyca. Cenarius wiedział, że tylko Malfurion zostanie druidem. 'Inwazja Płonącego Legionu' Malfurion poczynił znaczne postępy w nauce, kiedy otrzymał niepokojącą wizję. We śnie patrzył bezradnie na Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy z pałacu manipulowali magią Studni Wieczności. Spadła na niego świadomość, że jeśli ktoś nie przeszkodzi Królowej Azsharze i jej magom, ściągną na świat katastrofę. Malfurion podzielił się swymi obawami z Cenariusem, który również bardzo się zaniepokoił. Jednak nocne elfy zbyt późno zdały sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Demony zaczęły wychodzić z królewskiego pałacu i mordować wszystkich, którzy stanęli na ich drodze. Rozpoczęła się Wojna Starożytnych. Gdy kryzys narastał, Cenarius nauczył Malfuriona wszystkiego, czego umiał, a następnie pospieszył porozumieć się z pozostałymi półbogami Azeroth. Nie byli oni przyzwyczajeni do współpracy, jednak dzięki perswazji Cenariusa udało się skłonić ich do działania. Ruszyli na front tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że wojna już trwa. Cenarius szybko ocenił sytuację i poprowadził półbogów do przywódcy armii nocnych elfów, kapitana Jaroda Shadowsonga. Porażony zaszczytem dowódca z chęcią przyjął pomoc, a losy bitwy wydawały się zmieniać. 'Strata' Reagując na nowe zagrożenie, niezliczona armia demonów skupiła swe ataki na półbogach, którzy szybko zostali przytłoczeni siłą wroga. Cenarius został poważnie ranny, lecz Malorne przybył i odpędził oprawców syna kilkoma ruchami potężnych rogów. Nocne elfy ruszyły do akcji wynosząc nieprzytomnego Cenariusa z pola bitwy. W tym czasie Malorne z łatwością trzymał wroga w ryzach. Na front przybył jednak sam Archimonde i wyzwał go na pojedynek, podczas którego złamał mu kark. Malfurion wpadł we wściekłość i jednocześnie wielki smutek. Wezwał korzenie roślin, by oplotły lorda demonów. Gdy pnącza zacieśniały swój uścisk, Archimonde został zmuszony do ucieczki. Ysera była bardzo zasmucona wieściami o śmierci Malorne'a, a jej smocze stado pomogło Cenariusowi wejść do Szmaragdowego Snu, gdzie smoki zajęły się jego obrażeniami. Mimo smutku i wciąż odczuwalnych ran, Cenarius wyszedł ze snu niedługo po Rozbiciu Świata, by usłyszeć wołanie świata o uleczenie. Ku swemu przerażeniu odkrył, że Illidan Stormrage stworzył drugą Studnię Wieczności. Jarod Shadowsong pozostawił ukaranie Illidana Malfurionowi, który za dokonanie tego lekkomyślnego czynu nie pozwolił mu dalej chodzić wolno. Z pomocą Cenariusa Malfurion zapieczętował Illidana w wielkim podziemnym kurhanie, gdzie ten miał pozostać po kres czasu. 'Klątwa Worgenów' thumb|Cenarius zaatakowany przez Malfuriona przemienionego w wilczą formę Gdy Malfurion odkrył wilczą Formę Sfory, zawładnął nim ślepy szał Goldrinna i zmusił do zaatakowania Cenariusa. Półbóg zamknął Malfuriona w Daral'nir w Szmaragdowym Śnie, gdzie jego gniew mógł się wypalić. Gdy to nastąpiło, Malfurion zakazał druidom używać Formy Sfory. Później, gdy Ralaar Fangfire i Druidzi Sierpa stali się pierwszymi worgenami, Malfurion poprosił Cenariusa o radę, jak poradzić sobie z upadłymi druidami. Cenarius odparł, że teraz Malfurion jest shan'do i nie może wciąż prosić go o radę. Z błogosławieństwem Cenariusa, Malfurion i inni druidzi spotkali się na Księżycowej Polanie i utworzyli Krąg Cenarioński. Druidzi-worgeni zostali uśpieni na wieki w Daral'nir w Szmaragdowym Śnie. 'Odosobnienie Nocnych Elfów' Tyrande Whisperwind zostawszy wysoką kapłanką Elune, wprowadziła znaczne zmiany w społeczeństwie nocnych elfów. Zorganizowała żeńską armię Strażniczek dowodzonych przez Siostry Elune. Szlachectwo i magię uznano za relikty niechlubnej przeszłości. Mimo to grupa Wysoko Urodzonych pod przywództwem Dath'Remara Sunstridera odmówiła odrzucenia tajemnej magii. Po długiej dyskusji Tyrande i Malfurion podjęli decyzję o wygnaniu niepokornych. Gdy grupa ta odpłynęła za morze, nocne elfy odsunęły się od innych śmiertelnych ras. Zwodnicza mgła otuliła cały kontynent, dezorientując przepływających niedaleko żeglarzy. W tym czasie Cenarius przebywał w pobliżu Księżycowej Polany na Górze Hyjal. Jego męskie potomstwo, strażnicy zagajnika, strzegli nocnych elfów i pomagali Strażniczkom w utrzymywaniu pokoju. Nawet nieśmiałe potomkinie Cenariusa, driady, zaczęły się częściej pokazywać. Półbóg nauczył nocne elfy ścieżek lasu, a druidyzm zaczął być powszechny wśród mężczyzn. Gdy druidzi wkroczyli do Szmaragdowego Snu, Cenarius pomógł Tyrande i Strażniczkom w czasie Długiego Czuwania. Wraz ze swymi dziećmi, strażnikami zagajnika i driadami, pomagał patrolować lasy. 'Nowe rasy przybywają do Kalimdoru' Czas mijał, a w Azeroth pojawiła się nowa rasa, orkowie, którzy przybyli tu z planety Draenor. Pod wpływem demonów orkowie przemienili się ze spokojnego szamanistycznego społeczeństwa w żądną krwi Hordę. Wypowiedzieli wojnę ludziom ze Wschodnich Królestw i zabili niezliczonych wrogów podczas Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny. Cenarius i nocne elfy nie wyszli z ukrycia i nie interweniowali, gdyż nic nie wiedzieli o wydarzeniach dziejących się poza Kalimdorem. Druga Wojna skończyła się dla orków tragicznie, a Horda została rozbita. Na krótko przed Trzecią Wojną pojawił się nowy orczy Wódz Wojenny - Thrall, który zreformował Hordę i poprowadził swój lud przez morze, by stworzyć sobie nową ojczyznę w Kalimdorze. Ta nowa Horda nie pragnęła dalszego rozlewu krwi. Orkowie po prostu chcieli opuścić ziemie ludzi i znaleźć miejsce, które nazwą domem. 'Śmierć półboga' thumb|Grom Hellscream nad ciałem Cenariusa Orkowie nie spotkali się z ciepłym przyjęciem w Kalimdorze. Mimo że nie mieli już w swoich szeregach czarnoksiężników, orkowie z Hordy Thralla wciąż nosili w sobie znak Płonącego Legionu, którego nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Cenarius, który był tak zestrojony z naturą, że wyczuwał nawet najmniejsze skażenie, przyjął, że Orkowie wycinający lasy Cienistej Doliny byli zwiadowcami Legionu. Cenarius był pewien, że orkowie wrócili na drogę wojny. Poprowadził grupę nocnych elfów i treantów przeciwko dużemu oddziałowi najeźdźców. Na ironię, atak ten poprowadził klan Wojennej Pieśni z powrotem na służbę u demona Mannorotha i odnowienia więzi ze złą magią Legionu. Dowodzone przez Groma Hellscreama oddziały napiły się ze skażonego krwią Mannorotha źródła, w zamian otrzymując od demonów nową moc. Wypełnieni nienaturalną nienawiścią i żalem Grom i jego żołnierze ruszyli na Cenariusa i jego sojuszników. Orkom udało się zabić półboga. Chwilę potem przed Gromem stanął Mannoroth i ponownie zniewolił orków. Ysera, nocne elfy i inne stworzenia opłakiwały tragiczną śmierć Cenariusa. Jego śmierć z ręki orków, nieważne, czy kierowanych przez demony, czy nie, rozwścieczyła nocne elfy, utwierdzając ich opinię na temat dzikich zielonoskórych (chociaż w tej chwili ich skóra miała kolor czerwony) stworzeń. Gdy Malfurion zasugerował możliwość sprzymierzenia się z siłami Jainy i Thralla, by walczyć ze wspólnym wrogiem, Tyrande jednoznacznie odrzuciła tę możliwość podkreślając, że niemożność takiego sojuszu została przypieczętowana zamordowaniem Cenariusa. 'Duch w Szmaragdowym Śnie' Duch poległego Cenariusa powrócił do Szmaragdowego Snu, skąd mógł wyczuwać wydarzenia podczas Bitwy o Górę Hyjal. Cenarius widział, jak orkowie bronią Nordrassilu ramię w ramię z nocnymi elfami i ludźmi, przez co zaczął ich szanować. Cenarius widział, że mimo skażenia, byli sojusznikami w walce z Legionem oraz obrońcami świata, więc gdy on oraz Horda powrócili na Hyjal, by jeszcze raz bronić Drzewa Świata, Cenarius widział już orków i ich sojuszników w nowym świetle. 'World of Warcraft' Wskazówką na temat działalności Cenariusa może być rozmowa jego syna Remulosa z duchem Malfuriona po wykonaniu przez graczy określonego zadania. Wtedy stało się jasne, że Cenarius pomaga Malfurionowi walce ze Szmaragdowym Koszmarem, który burzył Szmaragdowy Sen, wywołując między innymi skażenie Czterech Smoków. 'Kataklizm' thumb|Odrodzony Cenarius w [[Gate of Sothann|Bramie Sothann]] Cenarius powrócił wraz z Malfurionem w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, by walczyć z oddziałami Władcy Ognia Ragnarosa na Górze Hyjal. Pomaga w pokonaniu Rangarosa i zakończeniu ścieżki zadań na Hyjalu wraz z poszukiwaczami przygód, Malfurionem i Hamuulem Runetotemem. 'Szturm na Stopiony Front' Cenarius pojawia się w Sanktuarium Malorne'a, jeśli gracz wykonał całą linię zadań na Hyjalu. Pomaga w pokonaniu Ragnarosa na Ziemiach Ognia na trudności heroicznej. 'Zadania' W Hyjal Cenarius zaangażowany jest w następujące zadania: * 81 Secrets of the Flame * 82 The Gatekeeper * 82 The Firelord Cytaty 'Wojna Starożytnych' * "Zrobiłeś to, co niewielu by się udało, jednak przy okazji niemal cię straciliśmy." * "Nocne elfy robią się coraz bardziej aroganckie. Biorą to, co nie należy do nich i chodzą tam, gdzie nie są mile widziani. Zakładają, że wszystko do nich należy. Jednakże nie są intruzami w moim królestwie. Zdecydowałem się ich wpuścić, by dać im lekcję pokory i dobrych manier." 'Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos' thumb * "Kto śmie plugawić tę starożytną ziemię? Kto nie lęka się gniewu Cenariusa i nocnych elfów?" * "Niech rozpocznie się walka!" * "Teraz, moi wojownicy, usuńcie tych dzikusów z dziczy! Będę was obserwował z lasu." * "Nie możesz mnie pokonać. Jestem sercem tej krainy!" * "Pokonałem wasz rodzaj wieki temu i zrobię to ponownie!" (pomylił orków z demonami) * "Piekielny pomiocie, wszyscy zginiecie!" * Cenarius: Demony dobrze się spisały. Jesteście tak lekkomyślni i żądni krwi jak one! :Grom Hellscream: Półbogu, orkowie są wolni! :Cenarius: Tak siebie nazywacie? Mimo że możecie w to wierzyć, nie jesteście lepsi od tego, którego krew płynie w waszych żyłach. :Grom Hellscream: Bądź przeklęty! RAGH! Powitania * Wrogowie natury muszą zostać pokonani. * Jesteśmy strażnikami tej krainy. Statystyki Cenariusa w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * 4000 HP (+340% więcej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) * 1000 MP (+59% więcej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) * 111-167 obrażeń wręcz od chaosu (+193% więcej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) * 4 punkty boskiej zbroi (-34% mniej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika, lecz boska zbroja absorbuje tylko ciosy chaosu) * Statystyki ** 53 Siła (+66% więcej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) ** 20 Zwinność (-29% mniej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) ** 63 Inteligencja Główny atrybut (+50% więcej niż standardowy Strażnik Zagajnika) * Umiejętności ** Oplatające korzenie (obrażenia w czasie i unieruchomienie) ** Siła Natury (przyzwanie Treantów) ** Aura Cierni (wrogowie dotknięci tym zaklęciem otrzymają z powrotem procent zadanych obrażeń) ** Uspokojenie (obszarowe zaklęcie leczące) ** Cyklon (unieruchomienie celu)(Nieobecne w umiejętnościach standardowego Strażnika Zagajnika) Wygląd Potężne ciało tego stworzenia przypomina skrzyżowanie dolnej części łosia z torsem nocnego elfa. Stojąc bez ruchu na czterech silnie umięśnionych nogach, istota ta emanuje spokojną pewnością siebie. Całe ciało lśni delikatnym zielonym światłem, które dziwnie kontrastuje ze srogim wyrazem twarzy. Galeria Cen7.jpg|Cenarius na Ziemiach Ognia Cenarius_burning.png|Płonąca statua Cenariusa na początku kampanii Fale Grozy w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Cen3.jpg Cen2.JPG Cen6.jpg Cen4.jpg Ciekawostki * Imię Cenarius wywodzi się prawdopdobnie od łacińskiego słowa" Centaurus" określającego centaura. Zgadza się to pod względem anatomii i powiązania Cenariusa z centaurami w Warcraft. * Alternatywnie imię Cenarius może wywodzić się od Cernunnosa', celtyckiego boga natury, lasów, urodzaju i łowów, który często był przedstawiany z rogami, podobnie jak Cenarius. Cernunnos jest wyznawany przez neodruidów, jak i starożytnych druidów. Powiązane artefakty * Róg Cenariusa * Rogaty Topór * Topór Cenariusa Zmiany w Patchach * Patch 4.2.0: Dodany do Sanktuarium Malorne'a i do heroicznego starcia z Ragnarosem. * Patch 4.0.3a: Dodany do Góry Hyjal. Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Keeper of the Grove Kategoria:Druid Kategoria:Demigod de:Cenarius en:Cenarius es:Cenarius fi:Cenarius fr:Cenarius